


The Ties That Run Deepest

by TheAvengersMascot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Gen, I can write something short after all!, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Protective!Thor, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengersMascot/pseuds/TheAvengersMascot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor battle each other so often even the bad guys tend to forget they're brothers.</p><p>Thor has no problem reminding them. Violently, if need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Run Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried something different with this one. I'm not sure how I feel about it. If you've read my other fics, this one is... not like them. 
> 
> On a side note, Speed Demon is a real character from the comic verse. I'm sorry if anyone reading this is actually a fan of his but I needed someone who fit a very specific set of criteria I had in my brain and he's who I decided to use/misuse.
> 
> Filled for this prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=32052118#t32052118

There was, Tony reflected, really only one thing to take away from all of this: Don't piss off the God of Thunder.

As he surveyed the smouldering edges of the crater, he decided there was perhaps one other thing: Never, _EVER_ , mess with his family. Not even his pain in the ass, insolent little brother.

The whole team thought it was unusual when the call came in. Loki and Speed Demon, a.k.a. James Sanders, were duking it out in an isolated corner of Central Park. Strange because for once Loki's whacked-out deeds weren't directed at the Avengers. Also because he didn't usually bother interacting with human villains. They were far too plebeian for his snooty ass.

But there he was, leather, metal, and all, trading blows with Speedy. Things just got weirder from there.

The two members of the Evil League of Evil were focusing solely on each other and there were no civilians in the immediate area, so Steve decided they should hold off on intervening for the time being. Let the bad guys waste their energy on each other first. Tony was fine with that. It had been too long since he'd last seen a good show. In fact, he was so entertained by the sight of Loki actually slugging it out with someone it took him a while to notice something was off.

Loki wasn't using magic.

You know, that thing that defies all logic and scientific principles, that drives people like Tony nuts trying to figure out how it works when it really shouldn't?

Yeah, that. Loki wasn't doing that. According to the readings Tony's suit was giving him, Loki's energy signature hadn't changed. He still had his powers, he just wasn't using them. Whatever beef he had with Speed Demon, he wanted to settle it with his fists.

 _This is hilarious_ , Tony thought. _Loki's back. And this time, it's Personal_. 

He was about to repeat that thought aloud in his best movie trailer announcer voice when he saw Thor's face. Going by his expression, something was very wrong. Steve and Bruce (who hadn't yet brought out the Big Guy) wore similar expressions of uncertain worry. Natasha and Clint were stone-faced. Tony looked at Loki again, trying to figure out why this wasn't funny to anyone else. That was when he saw it.

Loki's movements were jerky and awkward, like he was in pain. His fighting was erratic, not calculated the way they were used to seeing. If anything, it more resembled the lashing out of a wounded animal than it did Loki's typical, and much more graceful fighting style. Tony couldn't see any damage but when he did a scan with his suit, he found evidence of tissue damage under Loki's skin, the kind left over after severe bruising. Somebody had done a number on Loki in the not too distant past.

While Tony was busy wondering what someone would have to do to make even a dent in an alien superbeing like Loki, Sanders got in a lucky hit. He swung a piece of a metal beam ( _where did he even get that in the park?_ ) at Loki's head when the other man was partly turned away. Tony felt the vibration from the impact even where he was standing. Loki went down hard, and Tony felt a pang of sympathy in spite of himself. A good old-fashioned brawl was one thing. This was quickly becoming something more one-sided.

"You really are pathetic," Sanders was saying. "Always acting like us puny mortals are so far beneath you. Who's crawling in the dirt now?"

Loki was crawling, or rather trying to. The blow from the metal beam clearly left him in a daze. Every time he started to push himself up from the ground, he'd only get so far before his arms and legs gave out.

Speed Demon kept right on taunting Loki. "I probably didn't even need that potion from Lorelei to make you bend over."

_Whoa. What?_

"Course if it'd worked like it was supposed to I wouldn't have had to smack you around so much first. But you're such a kinky bastard you probably liked it."

Speedy was either ignorant or suicidal or both. Gloating about raping Loki with his brother a few feet away was a one way ticket to eating through a straw for the rest of your life. If you lived that long.

The sky began to darken with clouds.

"Thor," Steve warned. The Thunderer had no reaction Tony could see. His eyes never left Loki.

"I wish you could've seen yourself," Speed Demon went on, oblivious to the storm massing above his head. "Bleeding and crying. You begged, did you know that? Mr. High and Mighty begged like a little bitch."

To say Thor was "angry" would be like saying Pepper's job performance as CEO was "adequate". Huge, monumental, ginormous understatement.

Mjolnir flew at Speed Demon's head, hitting home with wet sounding thwack that almost turned Tony's stomach.

"Thor!" Steve shouted to absolutely no effect.

Though there wasn't much chance of Sanders getting up after that, Thor was on him anyway. He swung the hammer down over and over, a reddish spray flying up each time it landed. After he'd turned Speed Demon into little more than pulp, he stood up and looked at Loki, who was a bit more with it by then. Both his eyes were blinking at the same time now at least. What he saw in Thor's face made him turn away and cover his face with his hands.

No, not his face. Just his ears. And yup, Thor was lifting Mjolnir over his head.

"Uh oh," somebody behind Tony muttered.

Lightning struck the ground and everything disappeared in a blinding white light, one that overloaded the visual sensors feeding Tony's HUD. The thunderclap was so loud it knocked him to his knees. It was followed by another. Then another.

When his display came back up, Tony saw no sign of Speed Demon's remains. All there was, was a smoking crater about fifteen feet across. Loki got to his feet finally, and he and Thor exchanged a silent and very complicated look. Whatever passed between them then, Tony had no idea. A thousand years of brotherhood meant a lot of shared history the rest of them couldn't hope to interpret. At the end of it, Loki inclined his head in a nod, then turned away. He disappeared in a flash of green before he even had his back to them.

Thor, his armor still dripping blood, spun Mjolnir and took to the skies without saying a word, probably heading back to the mansion. Nobody tried to stop him.

"That was gross," Clint announced to the remainder of the group after a minute of silence. His eyes were fixed on the hole in the ground. "Did you see the way his head just-"

"We saw," Natasha cut him off. Even she looked a little queasy.

"I mean it was like crushing a grape!"

"We _saw!_ "

Yeah, there was little chance any of them would forget that mental imagery since Tony had yet to invent brain bleach.

"Does anybody else get the feeling Thor's been holding back this whole time?" Steve spoke up.

Bruce's eyebrows knitted in thought. Ever the academic, he said, "Well, the Norse myths do have some pretty interesting things to say about berserkers. Those stories had to come from somewhere."

In the silence that followed, Tony looked at each of his teammates. All of them had almost identical expressions of shock. The words 'Thor' and 'honourable' always seemed synonymous. To see him summarily execute someone was surprising. (Another huge, monumental, ginormous understatement). Not that Speed Demon didn't have it coming after the show he was putting on in front of Thor, and how stupid was that by the way, but _holy shit!_ Thor beat the slime to death and then incinerated the remains as if leaving them intact was an insult to the ground he'd be buried in. What the hell do you even say after seeing that?

"So..." Natasha said slowly. "Who wants to explain this to Fury?"

"Not It," Tony called, immediately cutting his comm after the last word and taking flight before anyone could tell him otherwise.

~~~|~~~

_"Bare is his back who has no brother."_ (Grettir's Saga) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I'm hoping to get your help with something. This fic came out of a prompt I read on norsekink. I got an idea and wrote it pretty quickly. Then I went back to norsekink and discovered I'm really bad at reading prompts. I fixated on one part of it and completely ignored the other without realizing.  
> I know lots of writers don't stick to the prompt 100% but I still wasn't sure about posting this to the fill list there. If any of you wouldn't mind reading the prompt and telling me if I you think I should add it to the fill list or if I went too far off the map, I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> ****Edit**** I did decide to post it after all. Thanks for your input guys.
> 
> You can also come say Hi to me on tumblr at [ theclassicblunders](http://theclassicblunders.tumblr.com).


End file.
